Class Guides
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The four classes In Maestia there are 4 classes Warrior: These willing learners never bow out of a fight, holding strong on the front lines with the utmost determination. They are known throughout the land for their readiness to take on the most dangerous missions, and seen running into the face of danger with a spear held high in their hand. Their bravery serves as a source of inspiration, helping to boost the morale of their fellow fighters. They will protect their party to the bitter end and can stop even the strongest of attacks. They mostly rely on strength to get the best damage possible. Superion Guardian Bonuses *Strenght of the Superion Guardians (Passive) : Weapon defense +5% *Rage of the Superion Guardians (Active) : Weapon damage +40%, 40 seconds duration, 5 minute CD Temple Knight Bonuses *Strenght of the Temple Knights (Passive) : Weapon damage +5% *Patience of the Temple Knights (Active) : Weapon defense +80%, 30 seconds duration, 5 minute CD Mage: Respected and feared, Delphis mages are the keepers of ancient arcana. Their spells aren't only extremely potent but also very dependable. There's no escape for their enemies, who are often rendered helpless by their magical attacks. That's why when mages step onto the battlefield, their enemies freeze in their tracks and tremble with fear. They know these formidable foes can't be taken lightly.There spells are amazing, and deal lots of damage. They rely on intelligence for their damage. Just like the clerics, they use wands and staffs, but most prefer a staff. Superion Guardian Bonuses *Nimbus of the Superion Guardians (Passive) : Magic Critical Hit +15% *Transcendence of the Superion Guardians (Active) : Magical defense +120%, 30 seconds duration, 5 minute CD Temple Knight Bonuses *Nimbus of the Temple Knights (Passive) : Magical Defense +30% *Concentration of the Temple Knights (Active) : Magic Attack +30%, 30 seconds duration, 5 minute CD Ranger: ' Rangers are tough-hearted rovers who know how to keep t heir cool. Like phantoms, they roam the lands at night, striking fear into the hearts of their enemies by sneaking into enemy bases and stirring up trouble. The Rangers of Yotunheim move swiftly and quickly, wielding the bow and arrow with the greatest of ease. When they set their sights on a target, there's only one way their foe's leaving the battlefield. The rangers use agility or strength to increase their damage. They can use bows and daggers. ''Superion Guardian Bonuses *Acuteness of the Superion Guardians (Passive) : Weapon damage +5% *Self control of the Superion Guardians (Active) : Attack and moving speed increased by 50%, 30 seconds duration, 5 minute CD Temple Knight Bonuses *Deadliness of the Temple Knights (Passive) : Weapon critical hit +15% *Awakening of the Temple Knights (Active) : Attack speed increased by 60%, moving speed increased by 30%, 30 seconds duration, 5 minute CD '''Clerics: Clerics aren't only the patron saints of the battlefield - they're also true magic experts. If you're wounded or want to enhance your skills, clerics are the people to see. Loved by their allies, feared by their foes, clerics enjoy a strong connection to the divine, and they mercilessly send their enemies to their final resting place. Clerics are probably the most difficult class to play. the reason for that is they have low hp compared to the other classes, and there damge is lower. On the other hand, they are the only class that can heal themself and others in the game. They use wisdom and intelligence for there build. Wisdom for the healing and intelligence for there damge. They use wands and staffs as there weapons Superion Guardian Bonuses *Reverence of the Superion Guardians (Passive) : Magic attack +3%, healing limit +3% *Will of the Superion Guardians (Active) : Allies within 4m radius have Physical Attack Rate x1.2 and Magic Defense Rate x1.5, 30 seconds duration, 5 minute CD Temple Knight Bonuses *Holiness of the Temple Knights (Passive) : Healing limit +5% *Encouragement of the Temple Knights (Active) : Allies within 4m radius have Physical Attack Rate x1.2 and Physical Defense Rate x1.5, 30 seconds duration, 5 minute CD Section heading Write the second section of your art icle here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.